


That Photo

by FlirtyHale



Series: Zude [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: 3x08, Guess fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked me to write what I think happens in the photo that James Larosa posted on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Photo

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the photo you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/JamesLaRosa/status/708391160910184448)

“What do you think about me trying to connect with Laura?” 

Jude looks up at Zero from his phone, he was only going over emails- replying and sending them. Maybe listening to Zero breathing heavy next to him, totally not worrying about what Zero was thinking about. 

“I think it’s smart.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah... she is your sister, and I’ming guessing you two took care of each other in that foster home.”

“We did.”

“Maybe it would be nice, just to catch up, see how you both turned out in the long run. You did pretty okay, I’m guessing she did too.” 

“You think?” 

Jude nods “Of course.”

Zero smiles, looking away from Jude “You’re a hopeless optimist aren’t you.”

“Could be, but all I want from this is to meet the real Gideon...that’s all.”

Zero let’s out a deep breath

“Yeah I think you’re right.”

“Always am” Jude smirks.

Zero knocks him with his arm and then laces their hands together, taking in a big sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh its so weird for me to be writing short drabbles when I'm used to writing 3k-50k fics. I hope this is alright.


End file.
